


Lifestyles of the Rich and Famous

by GingerBites



Series: Across the Great Divide [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Extravagant Lifestyles, Fluff, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-05-02 15:16:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14547552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GingerBites/pseuds/GingerBites
Summary: Clark is sometimes caught off guard by things Bruce considers commonplace.





	1. Liquid Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to say that Bruce would never go as dark as Kim Kardashian. I think he would get a really natural color so it looked like he spent a decent amount of time outside soaking up some vitamin D, and so as not to look like the cast of LOTR after they filmed the battle of Helms deep.
> 
> Batman doesn't get a whole lot of time in the sun, alright.
> 
> Please feel free to leave feedback and suggestions. That's how I get better

Hovering over Metropolis, Clark let his hearing expand into Gotham as he searched for the soothing sounds of his boyfriend in bed. A slight frown creased his face as he picked up, not the soft breathes of sleep and rustle of bed sheets, but the taping of computer keys and fluttering of bats’ wings. With a small sigh, Clark made his way towards the manor to make sure that Bruce was not pushing himself too hard. It was nine in the morning on a Saturday, there was no reason Bruce, with his night schedule, should be awake. 

Flying into the cave he hovered a few off the ground as the took in the sight of Bruce sitting at the bank of screens that formed the monitor of the supercomputer that was the Batcomputer. With hands behind his back, Clark drifted over, leaned over the chair, nuzzling the man’s temple as he pressed a kiss into Bruce’s dark hair.

“You’re up early… or have you just not gone to bed since your last patrol?” Clark asked his nose still buried against Bruce, as he allowed himself to enjoy the faint scent of the other man’s tea tree and lavender shampoo.

“I went to bed, then I woke up, and now I am working.” Bruce gave a small grumble as he tilted his head away from Clark, not bothering to stop whatever he was doing on the computer. “Shouldn’t you be rescuing a cat from a tree or something?”

Letting himself touch down to the floor, Clark pouted. “I think checking up on my boyfriend counts as or something. Aren’t you happy to see me?”

“I saw you yesterday,” was the immediate reply.

Letting out a small gasp, Clark grabbed the chair and spun his boyfriend around. “That was rude—Bruce, why are you brown?”

Letting his eyes run over the man before him, Clark focused on, Bruce's walnut coloration. It was a complete change from the healthy glow the man usually sported. 

Crossing his arms over his chest, Bruce replied haughtily, “Since it is getting more into summer it was time to go a shade darker on the spray tan. I won't be this color once I take a shower; I only need to let tan set first."

Clark could feel his eyebrows raising as he bit his lips trying to hold back his laughter.

“No one expects a pale playboy and being Batman doesn’t exactly give one time to sunbathe.” Bruce spat out an explanation, attempting to fill the silence. “It helps cover up some of the scars.”

Trying his best to hold it in, Clark could feel his shoulders begin to shake.

“I don’t have to explain myself to you.” In a huff, Bruce spun his chair around, getting back to what he had been working on before he was so rudely interrupted. 

Not being able to hold it in any longer Clark sputtered as laughter tumbled past his lips, tears starting to form at the corners of his eyes. Bruce spray tanning made so much sense, it just wasn’t something he had ever thought about, and it wasn’t even that funny. It was how much his boyfriend seemed to be offended by being caught doing it.

It took sometime before Clark could collect himself enough to stop laughing. Hands on his hips he stretched backward, a happy sigh exited his lungs as he looked up at the roof of the cave. He couldn’t remember the last time he had laughed like that.

Wiping his eyes he turned, Bruce’s chair around once more. This time he settled into his boyfriend's lap, his legs hanging over of the armrests. Placing a hand on the man’s cheek, Clark turned Bruce’s head, pulling him into a lazy kiss.

Taking his time, Clark finally pulled away, letting their foreheads rest together. “Rao, Bruce, I love you so much.”

“I love you too.” 

As they sat together a small snicker escaped from Clark as an amusing thought crossed his mind.

“I suddenly have a craving for pecan pie,” already he could feel himself being pushed from Bruce's lap, “think Ma would make me one?”


	2. Bruce Likes 'em Fast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is a reason that the Batmobile is fast and has all the latest tech, and it's not just because it makes fighting crime easier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got over excited and decided to post another chapter on the same day.

Letting Bruce lead him down the hallway that attached the house to the garage addition Clark couldn’t get rid of the goofy grin plastered on his face. When Bruce had asked him to the charity event he had been stunned. He knew this was a big deal for his boyfriend. 

After he had accepted the request, Bruce had then declared they needed to pick out a car. “I always try to take something fun out if I am driving myself. The valets always appreciate it.” 

Pushing open the door to the garage the lights automatically switched on. Bruce stepped aside giving a sweeping gesture with his hands to the line of cars before him, “What do you think?”

The front row consisted of only sedans; there was an Audi, a Mercedez, a Bentley, a Lexus, a Jaguar, what Clark thought to be a Royals-Royce, and then there was one whose emblem declared it to be an Alfa Romeo. Behind that row sat the sportier cars. A teal Aston Martin pulled his eye to it, although he could admit that the green Corvette was beautiful as well.

“You sell the Lamborghini?” Clark joked playfully. 

Cocking an eyebrow, Bruce pushed several buttons on the L.E.D screen mounted on the wall. Six of the sedans began to rise, revealing underground bays which held more cars and explained the high ceiling. 

Emerging from their hideaways from their more mundane counterparts, six supercars, in colors that were clearly chosen to stand out, came to a halt. "We have a Lamborghini Aventador, a Koenigsegg Agera RS, a McLaren P1 GTR, a Ferrari 488 Spider, a Pagani Huayra, and the Bugatti Chiron.” Bruce rattled off the makes and models, starting from the car closest to them and moving on from there.

The left corner of Bruce’s lip turned up lazily. “So which one do you want to drive?”

“Me?!” Clark’s voice shot up two octaves in his surprise. “You can’t be serious.”

Clark wasn’t a car guy, he didn’t even own a car, but he was sure that, at least, three of those cars cost more money than he’d ever make at the Planet. Bruce could have just been talking about picking any car, but the look in his eye made Clark sure he was speaking about one of the six that had just been revealed to him.

“I can’t drive one of those. What if I wrecked it?” He didn’t even want to think what it would cost to replace a flat tire on one of the six cars that had risen from their underground safe havens, let alone what it would cost if he totaled the darn thing.

“You know, that is why they are insured, right?” Tapping a few more buttons on the display a hatch opened in the wall next to it. “So what will it be, Clark?”

“Do I even want to know how much everything in this garage cost?”

“Probably not.”

“Christ, almighty.” Clark scrubbed his hands through his hair not knowing what else to do in the face of such lavish spending. Bruce was one of the most generous people with his money, but the total cost of the cars in the room could set more than a few families up for life.

“Could never afford all of this,” Bruce said as he pulled a key out of the wall cubby. “We’ll take Egg.”

Shaking his head in amazement, Clark exited back into the manor. 

“We all have our vices, babe!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really wanted to give Bruce the Holy Tritinty of the supercars (a Ferrari LaFerrari, a McLaren P1 GTR, and a Porsche 918 Spyder), but I couldn't convince myself to do it. The maintenance on the Bugatti is crazy as it. I don't think that Bruce would be willing to throw cash hand over fist in order to have all the best cars. Plus, he needs a few top-of-the-line cars that he can just cruise around in
> 
> I do know that people like to have Bruce drive a Murcielago since the word means bat... I just don't like how they look. I much prefer the Aventador body style. The Centenario is actually the best looking Lambo in my option but I already gave my reasoning for not letting him have the nicest of the nice.
> 
> Please, leave feedback, its how I get better; let me know what you want to see; keep an eye out for more over the top spending from the 1%.


	3. It's About the Look

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Never in his life did Clark expect to be walking down the red carpet of the Met Gala

A barrage of camera flashes went off as Clark followed Bruce onto the red carpet of the Met Gala. Using his index finger he pushed his glasses up his nose, a soft blush warming his cheeks at all of the attention. Sure, he was used to Bruce garnering a good bit of notice and getting even more from being Superman, but as Clark Kent, he was almost invisible to most. Of course, Clark had never been in a place with so many A-list celebrities and the scrutiny that came from it.

Scanning the crowd he couldn’t help feeling his small town roots, which was completely silly. He had attended plenty of functions with Bruce; this, however, was in a class of its own. The number of celebrities there was daunting.

Bruce’s hand slid around Clark’s waist giving him the reassurance he needed. Finally relaxing he allowed himself to be lead forwards up the aisle. There was nothing to worry about as long as he and Bruce were together. Plus, the admiring/jealous looks they were receiving was a confidence booster.

When Bruce had first asked him to join him for the gala, Clark had panicked. There was no way he would be able to afford a suit fit for the occasion. He tried to explain that fact to Bruce, but the man had burst into a fit of laughter. It was only after getting himself under control that Bruce clarified that he had already commissioned suits.

It turned out that since the Gothamite already had enough suits to last him two lifetimes, he had created a program that gave a chance for design students to create a suit for Bruce to wear.

Each, large, event Bruce planned on attending, there was a notice put out to design school throughout the country. Those schools were then allowed to submit three student creations. That selection was then whittled down by the Wayne Co. PR team to ten finalists, from those Bruce was able to select a design.

The designer selected, an Angelina Soto, had done an amazing job sticking to the theme "Heavenly Bodies: Fashion and the Catholic Imagination." She had taken the idea of angels and demons and run with it.

Bruce was in a high-collared, black jacket that shone in the light; he had a deep crimson red vest patterned with black skulls; his shirt, tie, pants were black; his shoes were black suede oxfords. The suit was cut to accentuate all of Bruce's sharp line. Everything about the outfit exuded a sinful sexuality of the incubus he was supposed to represent.

On the other hand, Clark was an angel, clothed in a white and gold. The jacket had feathers embroidered across it in white thread, his gold tie had a white flower pattern, a white vest, and white penny loafers finished off the ensemble. His suit was a looser fit with soft, flowing lines.

Together, they made a striking pair. Both of them so similar in their physical attributes, but the differences in their outfits created a breathtaking effect; carnal desire and untouched innocence, side by side.

Clark couldn't help but feel a touch disappointed that they had to let the suits go after the event. They were already set to be auctioned off, the proceeds to be donated to, the Trevor Project. Perhaps he could convince Bruce to place the winning bid.

Lost in his thoughts, Clark felt a tug on his hand. Looking up, he found that they had made their way to the foot of the steps. Bruce stood on the first step a bemused look on face. "Everything okay, babe?"

"Yeah, it's just a lot."

"Well," Stepping forwards, Bruce tone was almost a purr. "Once we get inside, there are sections of the museum that no one will be in, and I plan on making good use of one of those areas."

Letting a puff of hot air, Bruce stepped away. "Now, come on, there are people behind us." A shiver ran through Clark's body.

Clark's body temperature skyrocketed as Bruce led him up to the main entrance. Casting a glance over his shoulder he found, Amber Heard heading in their direction. Her red gown and headpiece reminiscent of, the Virgin Mary, the mother of the very man who'd Clark be gasping a pray out too once, Bruce was able to get them alone.

Clark's pace picked up significantly at that thought. His anxiety now replaced with a craving of the promise of the pleasures to come. There was a strong possibility that the city slick Bruce was slowly corrupting the virtuous farm boy that he had once been.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Trevor Project is a national organization that provides crisis intervention and suicide prevention services to members of the LGBTQ under the age of 25. You can check them out at [thetrevorproject.org](https://www.thetrevorproject.org)


	4. Let Me Introduce To You...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "What do you mean by _date_?"
> 
> "I believe, that the meaning of the word 'date', is obvious."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! So I've been meaning to write something for a while, but I am going to be completely honest with you. I started a new D&D campaign and I got reeeeaaally caught up with character building. Sorry, not sorry. Hahaha. I hope you enjoy this chapter that comes from my real life nerdiness.

Sitting at his desk, Clark looked up as Bruce perched himself on the edge of his work station; smiling happily, Clark tilted his head up towards his boyfriend to accept the kiss that was already on its way down. He loved when Bruce swung by the Planet as a surprise. With their busy schedules, they weren't able to be as spontaneous as either of them liked, so times like this were extra special.

"What brings you in today?" Clark asked as they broke away from one another.

Smirking, Bruce picked up a pen from Clark's desk, twirling it in his fingers. "I set you up a lunch date, and I wanted to be here to introduce you."

"You did what?" Clark's eyebrows creased in confusion.

Bruce just lifted his eyebrow clearly showing he wasn't going to repeat himself. It was that look that had Clark second-guessing his first thought about how nice it was to have Bruce show up unexpectedly. Perhaps, it would be better for his boyfriend to give him a heads up. He always got a little worried when Bruce decided he needed to be mysterious. Which, honestly, was pretty much all the time.

Why was he dating Bruce?

"What do you mean by _date_?"

"I believe, that the meaning of the word 'date', is obvious." Bruce's kept his focus on the pen that was still twirling in his fingers.

Leaning forwards, Clark let out a hiss of a whisper. "I swear if this is some weird thing where you try to spice up our relationship by bringing in a third party, I am not down with any of that."

Finally, the pen stopped spinning as Bruce looked at Clark disbelief. The edges of his lips were now turned down in a frown.

"Really? You think I'd bring some stranger into our bed."

Clark looked away from Bruce, slightly ashamed of himself as Bruce continued, "No, if I was going to do that I would offer that to someone we know and trust."

Feeling his face heat up as Bruce started to list those he'd invite for a threesome, Clark finally held up a hand to stop Bruce's list as his boyfriend mentioned Hal.

"Okay, okay, I get it. So who did you set me up with?"

"Its a surprise." Checking his phone, Bruce stood up from the desk and patted Clark on the shoulder. "Come on. They're in the lobby."

Letting Bruce take his hand he allowed the man to lead him to the elevator. Clearly, his anxiousness was showing, because Bruce squeezed his hand and let out a laugh.

"I swear, you're so bad when it comes to surprises."

"What do they say about people living in glass houses?" Clark tossed back at Bruce. The elevator doors opened allowing him to escape before Bruce could comment back.

Stepping out into the lobby of the Daily Planet building, Clark came to a standstill as a dark-haired woman at the front desk waved over to the two men.

"Bruce," he whisered as the other man stepped up to him. "Is that Evangeline Lilly?"

Feeling Bruce's hand behind his back, Clark let himself be lead forwards. "She was in Lost. And the Hobbit. And that new superhero movie! Bruce, she was an elf; _an elf_ , Bruce!"

"I know who she is, Clark. Please don't embarrass me by fanning out too much during your lunch."

Clark felt his jaw fall open slightly as they came to a stop. He quickly snapped it shut as Bruce elbowed him in the side.

"Evangeline!" Bruce pulled her into a warm hug as he kissed each of her cheeks. "Thank you for doing this."

"It's no problem at all," Pulling away she moved over to shake Clark's hand. "You must be Clark."

It took the reporter a moment to answer, clearly starstruck. "Yes, that's me."

Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Bruce press his thumb and forefinger to the bridge of his nose and let out a sigh.

"Well," Bruce said as he gathered himself back together, getting over his embarrassment of Clark. "I have a meeting scheduled with Perry, so you two have fun."

Giving Evangeline another hug, Clark caught him asking her not to break his boyfriend. Then he was turning around and giving Clark a kiss.

"Try not to make a fool of yourself; you are Superman after all." Bruce murmured against Clark's lips before leaving the two.

Standing there awkwardly for a moment, the actress turned to Clark, breaking the tension.

"By your reaction, I suppose Bruce has never told you he knew me, so let me tell you about how we meet."

Evangeline took wrapped her self around his arm and began to regal him of a tale of how she met Bruce Wayne. Clark felt himself relax as the two of the left the Daily Planet lobby and made their way to lunch.

Once again he felt his feelings towards Bruce's need for secrecy changing. Getting a surprise from the man who had everything was defiantly worth the anxiety.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to clarify. In my head, Clark is on par with Stephen Colbert when it comes to nerdom, and Bruce knows Evangeline because they went on a date or two.
> 
> AND DONT FORGET! Feedback is always appreciated.


	5. Excuse me, I think you dropped a name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clark is surprised to find out who Bruce considers a casual acquaintance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just more fluff than anything else. I'm sorry if it is really similar to the one before this. I am working on other things. I just need to spruce them up a little, and this one just flowed for me so you got this update which was supposed to come much later.

Clark had managed to tempt Bruce out of the cave to spend the evening with him in the study. Snuggled up on the couch, Clark was rereading the Magicians by Lev Grossman. Since Syfy had adapted the books into a television series, he had been meaning to read the series once more, before watching the show. 

Resting his back on Clark's shoulder, Bruce was stretched out on the couch, tablet in hand. It had been their deal. Bruce had left the cave, but Clark had to accept that he'd still be doing business as usual. It wasn't ideal, but it was better than hanging out in the drafty caverns below the manor. At least this way they were able to cuddle.

The two enjoyed the silence. The only noise in the room was Bruce tapping on the glowing screen in front of him and Clark turning the pages of his book. It was the most relaxed they had been for some time. No emergencies, no interruptions, and no kids. 

That last little bit was a little worrying. "Where are the kids?" Clark asked as he turned the page of his book. 

"Oh, Wiz sent over some backstage stage passes as thanks for the courtside seats I gave him for the Griffin's game. They agreed to patrol afterward to give us some more time together."

Clark made a note to thank the boys next time he saw them. To know that he could have Bruce for the whole night was a pleasant surprise; unless some catastrophe hit, but he wasn't going to jinx it. 

What did pique his curiosity was if he was if he was right about the owner of the name, Bruce so casually had dropped. 

"Wiz?"

"Khalifa," came the reply followed by a shrug.

"Wait," Clark shifted to get a better view of his boyfriend, causing Bruce's head to land in his lap. "You know Wiz Khalifa?"

Bruce adjusted himself into a more ergonomic position on Clark in order to keep working. "Only in passing. I was in a music video with him." 

"You were in a Wiz Khalifa music video?" 

"No," Bruce finally looked up from where he had nestled himself into Clark's chest. "I was in a Charli XCX music video with Wiz, Ty Dolla $ign, and other celebrities." 

Seeing the skepticism in Clark's face, Bruce pulled up the music video on his tablet. "Here."

Taking the tablet, Clark watched the video playing on the screen. As Bruce came into the shot, Clark took in a breath. The man was leaning on his McLaren in some warehouse, looking gorgeous in a three-piece suit. 

"Of course you'd have one of your cars with you." Handing Bruce back his tablet, Clark continued, "how did I not know about this?" 

"Its probably because you are more interested in reading things of value than celebrity gossip rags."

Bending over, Clark kissed the top of Bruce's hair. "You know me so well." 

Picking up the book that he had discarded on the side table, he started to read again as Bruce went back to sorting through case files. The two settled in with one another to enjoy a long night of causal domesticity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Charli XCX song would be Boys, which is a great music video with a guy for everyone.
> 
> I am also aware the Griffins are considered to be one of the two Gotham baseball teams, but A. I hate the names Guardsmen for a basketball team and B. Gotham doesn't need two baseball teams. Actually, I think Gotham having any sports team is silly. They are on an island. If they are going to have anything, a Basketball team makes the most sense to me. I might be thinking too much into this though.


	6. Out With The Old?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clark gets an unexpected present from Bruce

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This whole chapter is conversation driven, so I hope it comes off well.

Clark hurried over to the intercom as it let out a long buzz follow by two more quick presses from the call button. Pushing down the talk button he cut off another impatient buzz, “I’m here, I’m here. Can I help you?”

Sliding his glasses down his nose, Clark used his x-ray vision over the top of them to look down at the front entrance of his apartment building. Next to the door stood a man in a ball cap, gray hoodie, and clipboard.

“Yeah, I got a delivery for a Mr. Clark Kent.” A strong Brooklyn accent came through the speaker because that wasn’t suspicious at all.

“I think you made a mistake I’m not expecting anything. Sorry.”

“Nah man, no mistake, this delivery is for Clark Kent. You Clark Kent?"

"Yeah..."

"I can read you the address if you like, but clearly, it’s right if you're answering your ringer.”

“Well, I still wasn’t expecting anything so you can take it back to where ever you’re from.”

“Oh, come on man!” Stepping away from the intercom the man grumbled a few choice words under his breath as he pulled out his phone.

Returning to the couch, Clark settled back down to continue working on an article. He was grabbing his laptop when his cellphone rang out with 'Somebody’s Watching Me.'

“Hey, Babe,” putting his laptop back on the coffee table, Clark leaned against the arm of the sofa.

“Let the delivery men in, Clark,” Bruce replied back, clearly annoyed.

“Oh, they are yours than are they. Well, you should be proud of me for not just letting some random strangers into my house. You should have let me know they where coming.”

“You’re Superman, Clark, what are you worried about?”

Letting out an over exaggerated gasp, Clark tried his best to sound offended. “Why, Bruce, for someone who is always going on about secret identities you sure are being rather flippant about me taking the risk of revealing who I am.”

“I thought that is why I was giving you self defense lessons, so you didn’t have to rely on your powers.”

“I was under the impression you just did that because you like how I look under you when I’m sweaty.”

“It is a bonus to training you,” the deep chuckle that Bruce let out that cause Clark to shiver.

“You're in the office today, right? You busy right now? I could come over and ‘train.’”

“Not particularly, but you are about to be.”

“You mean the delivery? I should let him in---” Clark was cut off by a knock on his door.

“No need, I sent a text over to the coeds to let them in.”

Bruce was talking about the twins that lives down the hall from him, and Clark didn't know how he felt about Bruce having their numbers.

A frown on his face Clark opened the door, to find not only Mr. Clipboard but four other men as well.

“I toldja that it was for you.” The man stepped inside, followed by the other men shoving his clipboard at Clark. “Sign here.”

Fumbling with the clipboard that had been thrust at him, and his phone, Clark took a moment to situate himself. Sliding his cell under the thin hardboard, he took the pen that was now being held out to him, signing where the man was pointing.

While he was busy, with the paperwork in front of him, two of the men were picking his couch up and the other eyeing his coffee table where his laptop was sitting.

Quickly, he grabbed up his laptop before he attempted to block the door.

“Wait what are you doing?”

The men with his couch and the other now with table pushed past him as if he wasn’t there.

“You signed for it all,” clipboard answered back as he moved to go help the last man take his tv.

Eyes wide, hand running through his hair, Clark lifted his phone to his ear as he retreated into the kitchen section of his place.

“What have you done?”

“I took photos the last time I was there and had someone buy better furniture for the place.”

“You did what?! You didn’t even bother asking me. Bruce, my furniture is fine. Where are your goons taking my stuff?”

“Probably the incinerator.”

“What?! My stuff! I’ve had that couch since college.”

“Exactly,” Bruce said that as if Clark’s comment proved everything.

Taking a deep breath Clark let out the air through his nose is quick, short puffs trying to keep himself under control. He was so tense that his whole body was starting to shake.

“This. Is. Not. Okay. Bruce.”

It was Bruce’s turn to take a deep breath. Clark could picture his boyfriend lending back in his desk chair with his hand on his forehead.

"Okay, you’re right, but what is the point of being a billionaire if I can’t use that money to spoil you? If you want your stuff back, I will hang up right now and call my _goons_ off.” The tone that was in Bruce’s voice caused Clark to clinch his empty hand into a fist. It was clear that the man was just saying what he felt Clark needed to hear to be placated.

“If you had just talked to me first, we could have talked about this.” Clark slowly growled out.

“And you would have said no. You always say no.” Bruce shot back.

Silence fell as both of them took a moment for themselves. Clark didn't want to continue an argument that would go nowhere as he watched his place be methodically emptied out.

“I am serious about getting them to bring all of your furniture back, but do you think you’d at least see what I got you? Let them set up the place. Try everything. I’ll put all of your stuff into a storage shed, and if after a few days you don’t like it then you can have it all back. But if you do like what I bought you, then everything will be tossed. Sound fair?”

“Couldn’t you at least donate it, _if,_ and only _if_ , I don’t decide to bring everything back.”

“Most of it, but the couch has to burn.”

“Bruce,” Clark couldn’t stop the edges of his lips from lifting up into a smile.

“Clark.”

“I love you, despite you being a ridiculously difficult, pain in my butt.”

“Oh good, because with all your new furniture I’m just going to stay at your place instead of a hotel.”

“Brruuuuucccce.”


End file.
